


Pull Over. Let Me Drive For a While.

by Auto_Alchemechanicist



Series: Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 100 Ways to Say I Love You Writing Challenge, Car Accidents, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auto_Alchemechanicist/pseuds/Auto_Alchemechanicist
Summary: Francis wasn't a fan of driving in the rain.
Relationships: England/France (Hetalia)
Series: Ways To Say 'I Love You' [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739251
Kudos: 26





	Pull Over. Let Me Drive For a While.

**Author's Note:**

> I saw a list of ways to say ‘I love you’ and I couldn’t resist doing something with them. I wanted to work on my characterization, but playing with mini plots was also fun to do.
> 
> I wrote this so long ago that I am trying to recall if they are just regular civilians or countries. Given how I wrote Francis here with his anxiety, I say they're regular civilians. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Boku no Hero Academia. I just borrow Horikoshi's characters and play Barbies with them.

If one could say Francis Bonnefoy hated the rain, it would be an understatement. Sure, he thought it was beautiful on some occasions, but not on days like these. His greatest concern emerged whenever he or Arthur had to drive in the rain. He didn’t trust the pavement, and concluded it would always get slippery despite the fact that it had just started drizzling. He knew it would pick up with time, though. By that, he meant within the next five minutes or so. It was nothing new; rain was common weather in the UK and France. Nevertheless, it never failed to make the Frenchman wary.

He drove carefully, trying to keep his speed to the minimum, but it was difficult to do so when the afternoon traffic surrounded him. Arthur sat on the passenger’s seat beside him, looking out the window with a bored expression as multiple vehicles passed by them. Letting out a sigh, he saw as his breath fogged up the window before turning to look at Francis.

“Pick up the pace, Frog. You drive slower than my grandmother.”

“Excuse-moi ? Driving in the rain is one thing, but having cars around that could potentially slip is another,” Francis countered. A little paranoia was part of the ‘I-don’t-fancy-rain’ package.

“It’s not pissing it down yet. Quit your worrying.” As he spoke, the Brit inevitably rolled his eyes. He swore Francis could be nervous over the smallest things at times. They were both used to rain, so it baffled him when Francis reacted as if he’d never seen it, or worse yet, driven in it.

“I will stop once we get home,” Francis huffed.

“Funny, I thought you had parked in the middle of the road,” Arthur grumbled.

“I would much rather be parked than drive on a wet intersection.” Saying it just as sourly made Francis irritated. 

Francis wasn’t driving _that_ slowly and they both knew it. Perhaps the suppressed, anxious feeling he had whenever the combination of events occurred was an exaggeration from his own mind. Arthur could not possibly blame him for that…but of course, he could. Francis’ reactions labeled him as a drama queen, something he couldn’t deny and actually embraced after being called that often. Maybe he saw too many reports on the news announcing crashes and the like that left him wondering what the odds would be if that were to happen to Arthur and him.

He heard tires screech in the distance, a sound he automatically processed as someone stopping abruptly or slowing down to switch to a different lane. However, after the windshield wipers cleaned away the rain over his side, he had to hit the breaks to avoid colliding with a furniture truck that was right in front of them. If he had been going at the normal speed limit, he probably wouldn’t have been able to stop without some damage. Such was the fate of the other cars.

Multiple collisions of metal against metal and glass breaking filled the air, and a flurry of desperate voices crying out joined a moment later. Francis and Arthur could only see as the cars passed by them, and how far away their car seemed to be from everyone else’s. It had begun pouring just as smoke from a couple of vehicles escaped the hoods, sirens replacing the nasty sounds of the accident. Francis didn’t get to process it fully. He hadn’t even realized Arthur had taken and squeezed his hand when he straightened up and pressed his back against the seat. He felt it when someone knocked on his window, though. Turning, he recognized the uniform of authority and rolled down his window, his hand shaking as he pressed the button. After the couple told the officer that they weren’t hurt, he ordered them to exit the street and find a different route to get to where they were headed. Francis and Arthur thought the accident was just only in front of them, but while overhearing the officer’s walkie-talkie, they learned there were more crashes up ahead on the intersection.

After starting up the car again, Francis reluctantly let go of Arthur’s hand to drive again, turning around carefully so he wouldn’t hit any cars that were behind them.

“Maybe I should drive for now,” Arthur offered, noting how pale Francis had gotten.

“It isn’t a problem,” Francis began, but he was cut short when Arthur gently placed his hand over his boyfriend’s forearm.

“Pull over,” he demanded, as if the look in his eyes could will the other to stop driving. “Let me drive for a while. It is raining, after all.”

Francis heard no sarcasm in that statement, and it made him feel relieved to see Arthur’s sincerity when he said that. “You can use a break, anyway. Stopping the car the way you did back there most likely hurt your leg.” That was the worst excuse Francis had heard, but it made him chuckle, nonetheless, appreciating the Brit’s attempts to convince him to switch places with him.

“Fair enough. I know you enjoy driving in the rain,” he said as he unfastened his seatbelt.

“‘Enjoy’ is such a plain term,” Arthur snorted. “‘Prefer’ is more appropriate.”

It took some time for them to get home; the accident had caused a stir in the surrounding area and the cars that hadn’t participated in the crash were now producing traffic. Arthur tried his best to not honk at the cars in front of them and swear at the drivers, seeing as he didn’t want to upset the Frenchman despite him returning to normal because of distractions on the road. Nevertheless, he didn’t want Francis driving while having his emotions fly all over the place or while he felt stressed and tense. Of course he wouldn’t say that out loud. His response would be, “You were just irrationally slow and you were taking _so_ long”, only if Francis were to ask or comment on him being caring enough to take over.

The chance didn’t come, though. Instead of questioning Arthur’s offer, Francis gave him a small smile before letting his gaze turn to his window.

“Why the grin all of a sudden? Not like traffic is amusing,” Arthur commented.

Francis chuckled. “You’re driving in France, dear. I find it to be sweet.”

“You find the oddest things to be sweet.” Francis didn’t turn to see the curve on Arthur’s lips when he said that. It didn’t surprise the Brit. As far as standards went, he was probably the oddest out of all things. Driving in France was the second.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean for it to turn out like this, but here we are… Please let me know what you think by leaving a comment!


End file.
